


MCU Photoshoot

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: You receive a call from Chris while he's at the MCU photoshoot.





	MCU Photoshoot

“Chris!”

You tried to stop him, but he was gone, disappearing into the crowd, an immense crowd, the largest crowd of actors outside of an awards show that you had ever seen. Everybody was there, and when you said everybody, you meant everybody. Even actors whose films weren’t even filming yet were there, every phase of the Marvel Cinematic Universe’s heroes and villains all gathered together in one place.

You scanned the crowd, trying to find Chris. You saw him for a brief second standing beside Chris Pratt, their heads together, sharing some secret, but then he was gone, moving onto the next group of people - Chadwick and Don, but he didn’t stay there long, darting away to say hello to someone else.

He was all over the place, bouncing around like an excited puppy, trying to talk to everybody at once, his blue eyes flashing with glee, his laughter echoing off the walls of the immense space. You finally caught up with him when he stopped beside Jeremy, Scarlett and Mark.

Mark had his phone out, of course, filming, which you were pretty sure was against the rules, but that didn’t usually stop Mark. You waved at the camera when it panned your way, Robert right next to you. Chris was waving like crazy, murmuring “hi, hi, hi” repeatedly, making you giggle. He swung around and hugged Robert before darting off again.

“Sheesh, calm down, Dorito,” Robert chuckled.


End file.
